


This heart of mine (You were right here all along)

by targaryen_melodrama



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryen_melodrama/pseuds/targaryen_melodrama
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged that Justin Timberlake, after having read all the Captain America issues where the Falcon is featured, wrote Mirrors about them. I don't make the rules, y'all.I am onTumblrif you wanna drop by!Hope you enjoyed, I'd love to hear what you thought in the comments!





	This heart of mine (You were right here all along)

“So?”

Sam is sitting in front of one of Tony’s flat screens, thumb moving down slowly. They were in the tower’s common room, waiting for Tony to be done with some meeting before they could go out to dinner. It was a tradition they’d started after the whole Thanos mess. Steve‘s a little surprised it had held up so well after all these years, but he isn’t complaining.  

Steve is hovering anxiously, one hand on Sam’s right shoulder, needing his approval more than he ever had before. Well, except maybe when he came by the VA that first time.

And when he introduced Sam to the team for the first time.

And when Steve had gone house-hunting and found the perfect Brooklyn townhouse. (Okay, Steve looks for Sam’s approval in most things. But who doesn’t?) 

“Huh,” Sam says finally, nodding. This could mean anything, really, so Steve waits some more. Sam slowly scrolls all the way down to the bottom of the playlist, and turns to Steve.

“Not bad, Rogers. Not bad at all.” He laughs at Steve’s audible sigh of relief before sitting up slightly to peck him on the lips. “Please don’t tell me you were that scared of what I thought. I told you I trusted you.”

“Yeah, but you’re the music guy in this relationship. And this is our wedding一your entire family’s gonna be there, and they’re all music people.”

“True, but considering I’m responsible for all your good taste in music, I wasn’t that worried.” Steve huffs good naturedly, even though Sam’s right on this one. Steve keeps a hand on his shoulder when he turns back to the screen to offer a few comments on  _Wedding Playlist - Steve’s picks_.

“ _Hello_ , underrated Beyoncé song." Sam nods again. “Solid. Steve一 _Promise_? You want us to start grinding on the dance floor? Give your future in-laws a heart attack?”

“I一well maybe we’d best save that one for the honeymoon.” Sam rolls his eyes and nods again. “Okay, you’re fishing for compliments with _Young and Beautiful_.”

“It’s a beautiful song!”

“Yeah, and you’re the living embodiment of that song.” Steve shakes his head, first because he isn’t, but more importantly because Sam’s always ragging on him about “those cheesy ass things only you, Steve Rogers, could make sincere and beautiful”, yet here he is, doing the exact same.

“This song’s not about me or you一we’re growing old together, so it’s a moot point,” he says quickly, before the familiar lump in his throat, the one that always forms whenever they talk about Sam getting older, gets any worse.

“Fine,” Sam sighs. “Hmm... Justin Timberlake? Oh. _Oh_. _Mirrors_ is一 _”_

“Isn’t that that guy who showed a nipple on TV?” The only reason Steve’s not startled out of his skin is his years of practice dealing with Bucky quietly entering a room.  Bucky looks as relaxed as ever in sweats and a tank top, carrying three bags of salt and vinegar Miss Vicky’s under his arm.

“Yeah, Janet Jackson's. Wait, Barnes一of all the pop culture events, this one?” Sam asks, incredulous but amused.

Bucky shrugs. “Clint’s been introducing me to the early 2000s. Best time for celebrity drama, he says.”

Sam grins. “Bet Clint’s been showing you a lot of things.”

“Ooo-kay,” Steve says loudly, clearing his throat. Sam barely dodges the cushion Bucky throws his way, and goes back to Steve's playlist with a slight smirk.

“ _Never Let Me Go_ ’s really sad, baby, I’m not sure一”

“ _Mirrors_ is what?”

“Huh?”

Steve moves to Sam’s side to crouch next to him and puts a hand on Sam’s knee. “You were saying something about _Mirrors_ before you started being disgusting about Bucky.”

“Yeah. Hum一I just...it’s corny.”

Steve raises an eyebrow and smiles. “Try me.” Sam huffs a little, and looks down to the floor.

“It’s一it’s just another JT song, but I don’t know, there’s something about the lyrics. I always一I always thought that’s how I’d want it to be, you know?” Steve nods when Sam looks at him and tightens his hold on Sam’s knee. “Just一two people, mirrors of each other, coming together as partners.” His beautiful brown eyes are a bit wet, and his voice soft when he continues. “When the song came out, I...I didn’t think I could get married at the time. I was just out, and my head was a mess, but it’s一it’s what I thought marriage could be for me. If I ever got married.”

A few moments pass before Steve can respond. Sam has a way of humbling him down to his core, of making himself vulnerable in a way Steve absolutely does not deserve, but tries to earn every single day.

“It’s why I put in on the playlist,” Steve says quietly, reaching for Sam’s hand. “It’s一I don’t know. It's you and me.” Steve shakes his head一there's so much more he wants to say. He’s not great with words, but there a few that he never gets tired of saying, a few that still ring true after all these years. “I love you, Sam.”

Sam cups his jaw and leans down to kiss him, sweet and gentle. “I love you, too.” They stay close to each other for a little while before Sam pulls back. “But you can forget about  _Never Gonna Give You Up_.”

“I don’t care what the Internet says, it’s a great song!”

“We won’t be dancing to a damn meme at our wedding, Steve. We won’t一put the puppy dog eyes away!”

  
  
**End**.

**Author's Note:**

> It is a truth universally acknowledged that Justin Timberlake, after having read all the Captain America issues where the Falcon is featured, wrote Mirrors about them. I don't make the rules, y'all. 
> 
> I am on [Tumblr](https://targaryenmelodrama.tumblr.com) if you wanna drop by! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, I'd love to hear what you thought in the comments!


End file.
